Star Wars the Clone Wars: Love Lost
by thedarkreverand
Summary: I was once in alignment with the Order, and The Council. But, my dark past would ultimately be the reason of my betrayal to them. And to the one I love...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

Star Wars The Clone Wars:

I thought I knew it all. I thought I did. I joined the Republic in hopes of ending a war that appeared to have no winners. And that was just it, no winners in the end.

There was all of the Jedi Masters, Anakin, Obi Wan, Plo Koon, Windu, and of course, Yoda. And of course, the Padawans as they called them. One in particular, Ahsoka Tano. Then you have me, Kyle. A long and dark story. But, that's to be revealed. In time...


	2. Chapter 2: Good Greetings

Chapter 2: Good Greetings.

I arrived the best time I can say, when Ahsoka did. She was 14, I was just turned 16. And I was silent, isolated, and just an overall gothic type character. Without the makeup of course. Months after I had came, we were assigned a mission, one of many missions, my first true mission. So I was at the briefing. Geonosis had been over taken yet again, and it was bad this time. Worse than when Barriss and Ahsoka had originally went.

So, here's the plan Mace says. As he says it, he pulls up a holographic diagram of a building we have to overtake.

Skywalker, you and Rex are to go this way he says motioning their direction.

What about Ahsoka and Kyle? Anakin questioned.

They will be going under the building, Obi Wan stated.

But this is his first mission, this isn't safe, Anakin defended.

That's when I stepped up. I spoke aloud for once.

I can do this. I stated clearly.

That caught her attention, Ahsoka that is.

Are you sure? Anakin question.

As sure as I can get, I responded pulling my hair out from under my shirt.

Settled, it is. Go, you must, Yoda said.

We all bowed and walked out. I was in my room getting my things ready and I heard the sound of my door telling me someone was there.

Enter, I said.

Ahsoka to my surprise walked in.

Well hey, I said putting my clothes in it's case.

Hey, she said looking around. You excited for the mission? She asked.

Of course. After I said this, I zipped my bag. When do we head out?

Tomorrow morning. She stated.

Alright good. I said.

So, you came in when I did, is that true? She asked.

Yes it is. I said sitting on my bed.

Interesting. She said sitting next to me.

When she sat next to me, I for once, felt a connection to the force. Though I couldn't use it, I always knew it was there. So the rest of that day, we sat there talking until she was called up to meet with her Master, Anakin.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mission Worth Dying

Chapter 3: A Mission Worth Dying.

We were nearing the planet. I knew it was dangerous, just not as dangerous as it turned into. We stepped off and were immediately under attack. We had managed to push them back a good bit.

Ahsoka, you and Kyle head there, we'll cover you. Anakin shouted.

Alright. Come on. She responded to Anakin then shouted at me. We ran to our location and took a hatch to the underground like caverns. Now this, is where everything would change. We had our lights going and we could feel the battle rattling the earth. Well, the tanks of the Separatists.

It's pretty bad up there. Ahsoka said.

Yeah. I hope they're okay. I responded.

Anakin isn't one to fall. He's very umm. She couldn't find the word as she ran over the diagram.

Persistent. I responded.

Yeah that's word. She said with a light smile. Alright, straight it is. She said leading the way.

We continued walking. She felt a tug on her leg. Then a beeping.

Oh no. Ahsoka said.

Suddenly, a loud explosion came and debris started falling. It came to be revealed at this moment, we were in a cavern.

Oh no. I screamed.

Ahsoka used the force to hold it back but it was no use as it began getting heavier as a large, bolder looking piece of rock came down.

I can't hold it. Ahsoka said struggling.

I knew this was not going to end well. Either I help her or she fails and dies.

So upon this thought, I acted, I knocked her out of the way causing the force to stop holding it and hit the bolder, causing it to explode into many pieces. What I hadn't noticed was that in the process of doing this, my eyes had turned black in color. Which will be explained soon. I turn to Ahsoka with my eyes turning back blue. She looked surprised but also relieved.

Wha-what was that? Ahsoka asked?

A curse. I responded with a seemingly more quieter tone and a look of worry on my face.

After I said that, Ahsoka hugged me and assured me, that she is thankful I was here. We continued until we got into this reactor looking place, very compacted. Upon entry, the doors seal tight and the lights shut down. Turns out upon breaking into the door we triggered a lockdown.

What the? I said.

Ahsoka was hitting on the door.

Come on. She said.

It's no use, it's a lockdown. I said.

She groaned and ignited her lightsaber to give us light. It was fairly cold in the room and so I searched for papers and any type of wood to make a fire. Thankfully, I found just that.


	4. Chapter 4: A Bond

Chapter 4: A Bond.

Ahsoka and I sat by the fire keeping warm. This was a cold time for the planet and we were not prepared for this.

So tell me, that curse? She asked.

I was poking the fire and sighed.

Well, when I was about 6, I was taken from my family and forced to be experimented on. I lived on a planet called Cimilo. And for years I was tortured, beat, and experimented on. And they injected me with this substances called Elon. And it did this to me. It made me a monster. I said looking at my hands.

As I said that, Ahsoka put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my

arms around her.

You are not a monster Kyle. She looked me in my eyes. I promise you. She said.

As she said that, our blue eyes met and I lost it, I kissed her. She fought for a moment because she was shocked that I acted liked that, but she eventually stopped resisting and gave back to me as I gave to her. We broke away and put our heads together.

What was that for? Ahsoka asked.

Before I could respond, Ahsoka laid down near me, I followed her call and did the same. She turned and laid her head on my chest. Though we were worried about our survival, we had forgotten all about it for now. This was all ended by us reacting to the door getting blown down. It was Anakin and the others. We were safe, and happy knowing we would survive, with one another.


	5. Chapter 5: Sacred Secrets

Chapter 5: Sacred Secrets

Ahsoka and I knew that the feelings we had, especially her, were against the Jedi Code. We had to keep this hidden from everyone. Even her master. If caught, she could get punished. Yes that includes losing her place in the Order. We had made an oath to not tell a living soul about what happened or what became of that moment. If someone questioned though, there was no hope in lying. Because if they are a force user, then it makes lying useless. And can cause more trouble. Therefore, we planned to keep it. She didn't want to risk losing her ranking nor did I want to risk that and my own safety and being without a place to stay and branded an outcast.


	6. Chapter 6: The Son, Father, and Daughter

Chapter 6: The Son, The Father, and The Daughter.

We were assigned to look at a distress signal from Mortis. At this point, I was always going on missions with Ahsoka. I thought this would be no different, but yet again, I was mistaken.

We arrived on this planet, it was a beautiful sight to see. The flowers, the sky, the lighting, it was breathtaking. We were greeted by a tall man, Father.

Who is that? I asked Ahsoka as I looked at her.

I don't know. She responded quietly.

So, you must be the Chosen One? The Father said to Anakin.

Yes I am, and you? Anakin questioned.

I am simply known as Father. And this, is my Daughter. He said as Daughter came up next to him.

Greetings. The Daughter said.

We all greeted her accordingly.

Now, Anakin, there is a reason you have been called here. The Father said.

And that is? Anakin asked.

I need someone to take my place. The Father said.

Ahsoka and I both looked up as a tall shadowy like figure came above us, The Son.

So, this is your replacement Father? The Son asked.

Yes, and you will treat him with respect my Son.

The Son then scowled and flew off.

Look, with all do respect, I can't take your place. Anakin said.

And why is that? The Father asked Anakin.

Because I have my duties with the war, the Jedi, the Republic. I can't just leave them now. Anakin responded.

I understand, I do not want to keep you waiting. So please, feel free to look around and then leave when you please. The Father said before walking off with the daughter.

Let's see what this place has to offer. Obi Wan said.

Yeah. This place is sketchy. Anakin said as he looked at Ahsoka and I. Can I trust you 2 together to look around? He said with a chuckle joking.

Yes Master. Ahsoka said looking at me. Let's go. She stated

Alright. I said as I followed her.

We continued walking until we were met, by The Son.

And who are you 2? The Son asked.

I'm Ahsoka.

And I'm Kyle.

He chuckles then says. My my, so young. Tell me, what brings you 2 here?

We were sent a distress signal. My master was that is. Ahsoka answered.

Oh, so your master is The Chosen one? The Son asked.

Yeah, whatever that means. Ahsoka said.

The Son then gave off a devilish smirk before flying off.

What an odd character. I said.

Yeah, I thought there was about to be a fight. Ahsoka said.

Yeah. Same. I said.

Suddenly, Ahsoka's com beeps.

Snips, head back to the ship. We're ready. Anakin said.

Coming Master. Ahsoka said as she led us back to the ship.

We continued walking to the ship. We arrive at it.

About time you 2 came back. Obi Wan said with a playful smirk.

Yeah, what took so long you 2? Anakin said.

We encountered The Son. Ahsoka said.

Did he try anything? Anakin asked.

No. He just said how we're young and asked what we are doing here. Said we're with you. I responded.

Good good. Well, let's go. Anakin went to the cock pit and we took off.


	7. Chapter 7: She's Gone

Chapter 7: She's Gone.

We were flying away. The atmosphere had gotten a lot darker. Anakin remarked about it saying "This is not looking good." to which Obi Wan agreed. Ahsoka and I, were in the back of the ship. She had her head on my shoulder.

Do you think they'll find out? She asked me.

No. Unless we gave it away or they caught us. I said.

Ahsoka. Anakin exclaimed.

Coming. Ahsoka said as she stood up and looked at me. Coming with? She asked.

Of course. I said standing to follow.

What happens next I should've seen coming but didn't. The Son was on the ship. As we got to the cock pit, I was Force Pushed right into it while he grabbed Ahsoka and dropped out of the ship's opening, turning into that bat-like creature.

AHSOKA. Anakin and I screamed.

Anakin took the control and flew is towards them. But it ended with a crash into the ground and us stumbling out.

Where is she?! Anakin screamed.

She's gone. I said kneeling over the wreck.

Well let's not waste time, we need to find her. Obi Wan said.

Yeah. Anakin said in an apparently angry tone.

I stood up from the kneeling position and walked my own way, looking for Son.


	8. Chapter 8: Ahsoka!

Chapter 8: Ahsoka?!

I was walking trying to find Ahsoka. It was only 15 minutes but felt like 15 days. And I was losing my patience. I knew the Son had her. I just wasn't sure where. But then...

You're looking for my brother. The Daughter said from behind me.

Hmm, smart. I responded.

I haven't done anything wrong. She said.

Well, I'm stuck on this planet and your brother has my friend. I snapped back.

You do know he's very dangerous. She said.

Yeah. I've seen and I know. But there's more to a line then just a smooth surface. I said.

Look, I'll find my brother, you find your friend. She said.

That works for me. I said walking off.

I continue walking until I see someone. Ahsoka... Just standing there. Something is off with her though. I walk up towards her.

Ahsoka. I say. Come on, we need to leave.

She didn't say anything to me. Just stood there.

Ahsoka? I said in a now worried tone.

She turned to me.

Yes? She said with her eyes open and a yellow plague-like color.

Are you okay? I asked.

Yes. Why do you ask? She said.

It's just, your eyes. I said.

She just stood there.

Well, let's go. We need to head home. I said waving her over. To which she walked to me and got right in front of me. I was frightened a bit.

He wants what's best for the universe. She said.

Who? I asked.

The Son. She said.

I was in a way, frozen now. Had the Son converted her to the darkside?

Ahsoka, he's not good. You can't listen to him. I said.

But what if it's for the best? She asked.

It's not Ahsoka. I said.

She got closer and hugged me. I was getting fairly nervous.

You, love me right? She asked.

Of course I do Ahsoka. Why wouldn't I?

It's just...

As she said this, she ignited her lightsaber through my chest area (close to the stomach) and I gasped for air. She let me go and I fell to the ground clutching my chest and looking at her.

I can't let you get in the way. He knows what must be done. She said as she turned and walked away.

Ahsoka. I said weakly fading out of consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9: Saved by The Daughter

Chapter 9: Saved by The Daughter

I awake in a bed. The Daughter is at the foot of it.

Where am I? I asked.

You're in a room resting from your wound. She said.

I go to get up but she stops me.

I need to go. I said.

Your friend is under my brother's influence. There is no hope in getting her out. She said.

Well, I said trying to fight out, I need to atleast try.

You already have. And look where it got you. She says pointing to my wound.

Oh well. I said.

I got to get up but she attempts to stop me. I send out a small spark of purple colored electricity to her, shocking her lightly.

You're a force wielder? She asked in a shocked tone.

No. I'm not. I say getting up slowly.

Then what are you? She asked.

I'm project E. In which they injected me constantly with this slime like stuff called Elon. I explained.

And it gave you powers? She asked.

Yes. Now, I say walking, go find your brother. He's a threat to himself, us, and your father.

She nods as I begin walking off to fight. Not knowing what is about to happen.


	10. Chapter 10: The Elon Awakens

Chapter 10: The Elon Awakens

I come out to find Ahsoka engaged in a battle with Anakin.

Oh no. I say running.

Come on you Jedi. Is that all you got? Ahsoka said taunting Anakin.

Snips you need to snap out of it. Anakin pleaded.

Don't call me that, I hate it when you call me that. Ahsoka snapped back.

I got in sight of the 3 of them and called her name.

Ahsoka. I shouted.

She looked back at me with a bit of a surprised look.

How are you still alive? She demanded to know.

Ways. I responded.

Ahsoka, the Son needs to be brought down. Anakin said.

And I got just the piece to do it, Obi Wan said showing The Alter.

Ugh, where did you get that? Ahsoka shouted with the Son's voice showing.

Suddenly, the Son and Daughter fly out from the window. The Father comes walking out.

Anakin catch. Obi Wan says as he tosses The Alter to Anakin, but Ahsoka intercepts it.

You showed them The Alter? The Father said to his Daughter.

I'm sorry Father. It was the only way. The Daughter said.

Now child, give it to me. The Son said.

Ahsoka no. Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin then proceeded to give the Son the Alter.

Thank you, your services are no longer required. The Son said.

As he said this, he touched her forehead and took out every bit of life that was in her.

NO! Anakin screamed as he charged The Son but was pushed back by the force.

I stood there, frozen. She was gone. I felt this flame grow in me. A flame I hadn't felt in year.

You. I said in a shaken and low voice.

Anakin, Obi Wan, The Daughter, The Son, and The Father looked at me.

Yes? The Son said looking at The Alter.

I looked at her lifeless corpse and tears flowed from my eyes.

She's gone. She's dead. I said clinching my fist.

As I clinched my fist, a dark, dark purple electricity began sparking. I was losing control and was attempting to restrain myself.

You are like her, nothing. The Son said.

After he said that, he shot Force Lightning at me to which I grabbed with one hand and looked at him with now black eyes.

No, you are nothing. I said deflecting the Lightning back at him to which he dodged.

Kyle? Anakin said as he and Obi Wan looked worriedly.

My skin began showing what appeared to be cracks in my flesh, glowing that purple color. Without hesitation, I charged at him and struck him in the face and he flew into a tree. He attempted to shoot more lightning at me but I deflected and held my palm out and shout my own black lightning, striking him. I continued to beat him down as the others watched.

YOU KILLED HER. I screamed as I was losing further control.

After a while, he retreated and levitated up into the air.

You want it like that? Fine. The Son said shooting the strongest lightning I've seen at Ahsoka's corpse.

NO! I screamed going to her body and getting over it, taking the lightning in my body.

The Son then lifted me, the Elon had receded back into me and he saw this, and tossed me.

That was the last thing I remembered of being on Mortis.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 11: The Truth is Revealed

I awoke in the Jedi Temple's hospital. There, I see Ahsoka and she notices I'm awake and hugs me.

You're crazy you know that? She jokingly asked.

Yeah. I've got that a lot. I said, not questioning how she was in front of me.

Anakin walked in and asked Ahsoka to leave us for a moment to which she did.

What was that? He asked me.

What was what? I asked.

You know what. He responded.

Fine, I was part of a project called Project E. The E stands for Elon, which is in my blood. Enough that it replenishes on its own.

You're lucky I'm not one to tell the Order about that. He said.

Yeah I know, you're a good man Anakin. I say raising up.

What's going on with you and Ahsoka? He asked.

Umm. I said.

Don't play dumb. He responded in an aggravated tone.

Okay, remember that mission where we got locked up in the room? I asked.

Of course I do. You 2 could have died. He said.

Well, we connected instantly. I said.

Kyle, you do know that she can get in a lot of trouble for being involved with you right? He asked.

That's one of the first things we talked about. I said.

But there is still a risk. If you two are found out, it can be very consequential. He said in an angered yet worried tone.

I know. But I'm not giving up. I said.

She's my padawan Kyle, I'm just doing what I feel is best for her. He responded.

Is it Anakin? Is it the best? I asked. Have you noticed how her fighting has gotten better? How she seems more relaxed than ever? I questioned him.

Yes but... He started to say.

Anakin look, I mean no disrespect. But, I said putting my hand on his shoulder, we have this. Okay? Have faith in Ahsoka. Have faith in me. I said.

Anakin scowled but accepted the idea.

Alright. Just, don't hurt her. He said.

You know I won't. I said smiling.

Carry on. He said walking out.

Ahsoka came back in and we talked for a few about what Anakin had said.

I know he's just looking out for me. She said. But I feel so, safe.

I know Ahsoka. I said putting my arm around her. I know.

I proceeded to kiss her forehead and we hugged each other. Until we decided to leave to keep suspicion away.

Many months had passed during this point and we had a love that was growing stronger for one another.


	12. Chapter 12: Another Mission

Chapter 12: Another Mission

I was standing on one of the many balconies watching the day. Then suddenly, Barriss Offee approached me.

How have you been Kyle? Barriss asked.

Good. Stressed. And yourself. I responded then asked.

I am alright. Why are you stressed? She asked.

Personal things. I responded.

Oh. She said.

Suddenly, my communicator went off.

Come to this meeting. Anakin said.

Copy that. I responded.

I then looked at Barriss.

I'm sorry, but something has come up. I said turning to leave.

It's alright Kyle. Good day. She said walking off.

I looked around then rushed into where everyone else was. My fear was that The Council had found out about Ahsoka and I. I enter and everyone was there. Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka.

We've been waiting for you to show up. Mace Windu said.

My apologize. I've been relaxing on a balcony. I responded.

Well, time for relaxing is over. We have a new mission for you. He responded.

What is it? I asked.

It's on an uncharted planet. Separatists have been attempting rule on it. We need you, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka to look into it.

Risky mission, this is. Yoda said.

Indeed. Be cautious while you are there. This can be a dangerous place. Mace said. All of them have already been briefed. Now, get to going.

Yes master. We all said and headed out.


	13. Chapter 13: Preparing for The Danger

Chapter 13: Preparing for The Danger

We boarded the ship towards the unknown planet. As always, we had our separate quarters for sleep. Or in simple terms, room. I had mine set up already and was laying on my bed. Then, Ahsoka enters my room.

Hey. She said hugging me.

Hey. I responded.

So, a planet with no name to it. Doesn't that sound a little, odd? She asked.

Yeah. It does. Something just doesn't seem right about this mission. I said.

What do you mean? She asked.

I don't know. I responded.

Well, we got each other still. She said smiling.

Yeah. I'm glad. I said as I smiled back as we kissed.

Well look, you and I need some rest. I'll see you when we awake? She asked.

Of course. We're stuck on the same ship to the same location I'd hope I would see you. I snickered back.

Whatever. She said in a playful tone before kissing me then leaving.

Now, I was back to thinking about this mission. After about 30 minutes, I decided to rest.


	14. Chapter 14: An Awaited Nightmare

Chapter 14: An Awaited Nightmare

I had fallen sound asleep by this point. But it was as if I was awake in a dark place.

Hello? I said.

Nothing responded so I continued walking. Then, I hear a buzzing noise. Like that of a lightsaber. Suddenly, I turn to see Ahsoka charging at me. But something was up, she looked as she did on Mortis. I quickly ducked and dodged.

Ahsoka?! I exclaimed. I was confused and worried.

Either I kill you or you kill me. She said before charging.

We had a brawl which mainly involved me ducking and dodging. She got more and more vicious as it went on. Up until I managed to use Elon to form a protective barrier in my arm to combat. We collided.

Ahsoka! I pleaded.

She just laughed and sliced. To which I struck back. We continued brawling now evenly. Up until she went for a strike and I used the Elon to fully turn me and stab her. I was shocked to see her, no, she had turned into me, smiling.

No, NO. I screamed.

I awake to Ahsoka calming me. I was breathing heavily and freaking out.

Calm down calm down. She said.

As I saw her, I just hugged her and held her.

You were having a nightmare. She said.

I know. I replied.

What were you dreaming about? She asked.

It's nothing. I responded. Just a bad dream.

Want me to stay and sleep with you? She asked.

Yeah. Please. I said.

Ahsoka nodded and then laid in bed next to be. She put her head on my chest and assured me that everything was going to be okay. And I hoped she was right.


	15. Chapter 15: A Set Destiny?

Chapter 15: A Set Destiny?

We arrived at the planet. Ahsoka managed to get out of my room before anyone noticed. Anakin and Obi Wan were the first to step off the ship. Followed by Ahsoka and I.

Do you get a dark feeling off this place? Ahsoka asked me.

Yeah. I said looking around.

We continue walking for a good while, mainly silent, until we found a place to set up camp. Not gonna lie, it was a beautiful planet yet it gave off the ugliest feeling. We needed some firewood so I volunteered to get some. As I'm walking away, Ahsoka comes up to me and hugs me.

Be safe. She said in a concerning tone.

Of course I will Ahsoka. I said rubbing her cheek.

While no one was looking, we snuck in a quick kiss and I took off to get wood. I ended up in this really dark dark area. In the middle of woods that appeared to be a forest. It gave off an even darker feeling so I kept my guard up and my senses fully aware. I find a good enough spot to chop it down. I pull out the Shoto Blade Ahsoka let me use and begin cutting. After a few moments, I hear what sounds like whispers from behind. I turn around quickly, but no one is there. So as I turn back around, The Elon is there. I jump back and point the Shoto blade at him.

What do you want? I asked.

He was silent for a moment then began pacing with a light laugh.

Now now, I'm not here to harm you. He said as he touched the Shoto, causing a malfunction by sending a shock through the core.

Now that we have that taken care of, have a seat. He said pointing at a log.

To keep from conflict I obey and go sit on the log.

What do you want from me? I asked.

You know what. He responded coldly.

You know I can't and won't do it. I responded.

You know what was going to happen when you did what you did. He said aggressively. It's all your. And you knew exactly the consequences.

I stayed silent. As I knew he was right.

It doesn't matter when, or how. But it must be some. If not fully then nearly. He said.

Why do I have to? I asked. I didn't ask to be this.

No, but you've learned to accept it. He said as he disappeared into ashes.

I sat there for around 3-5 minutes before gathering the wood and heading back to the camp. I wanted to deny it. But these wasn't a way I could with a clean conscience. It had to be done...


	16. Chapter 16: The Mission Begins

Chapter 16: The Mission Begins

After I managed to doze off, I awoke to Ahsoka attempting to get me up.

I'm up I'm up. I said lazily.

That's what you said last time and you about missed it, remember? She said with a playful grin.

Yeah yeah I remember. I say getting up and putting my shirt on.

Akakin and Obi Wan are ready. She said.

Yeah. And I don't want to upset them. I said jokingly.

I got up and we packed the tents up. Once we were finished, we began walking towards this giant building. It was very thin yet it had a room on the very top as you could see the windows.

So this is the place. Ahsoka said.

I guess so. I responded.

We got to cover and Obi Wan pulled the plans out on a hologram.

Anakin and I will head here. He said showing their path. Ahsoka, you and Kyle will head through here and to the top. He said to Ahsoka and I.

Got it. Ahsoka and I responded.

Then it is settled. Let's head out. Anakin said.

We then took off and headed out separate ways. Ahsoka and I headed to the building.

You ready? Ahsoka said to me with a smile.

It took me a moment to respond as my mind was racing. I turn and look at her with a smile while nodding in agreement.

It took us a moment to get into the building. It was swarming with droids. Ahsoka and I quickly dispatched of the first batch. Then headed upward. Yet again, more droids. We took cover.

Ugh, will these ever quit? I asked frustrated.

I guess their programming doesn't allow that. Ahsoka said in a serious yet playful tone.

I smirk as we charge the droids. There was a lot more so we had to take our time to not hit the risk of being injured or killed. We managed to take them down and headed upward even further. Even more, there was no more droids.

Seems like they did slack off. I said as we were ascending. They usually never leave a single area without droids. Unless... I stopped for a moment as Ahsoka finished my sentence.

There are more towards my Master and all of them. She said. But I know they have it covered.

Yeah. I know Anakin and Obi Wan all too well. They'll argue, get caught, and then manage an escape. That seem about right? I said looking at her.

Yes it does. She says with a smirk.

We continue walking, but not with our guards down, heading to the top...


	17. Chapter 17: It Has to Be

Chapter 17: It Has to Be

We finally make it to the top. Ahsoka immediately went to see the view. I stood there thinking to myself. Ahsoka had the most perfect smile on her face. She was happy to see the view. As was I.

Look, isn't it wonderful? She said. Imagine if this is how it would look after the war. It would be amazing.

Yeah it would. I said saddened before smashing the controls to the door, locking us in.

Ahsoka turned and looked at me.

Is everything okay? She said in a concerned manner.

I stayed silent for a moment before responding.

Ahsoka, I'm so sorry. I said before charging at her. She managed to collide with a block, leading to a face off.

Kyle what are you doing?! She said in a distraught manner.

What I have to do. I said before going for another strike.

As I went for this strike, Ahsoka reversed it and managed to flip me onto my back. I recovered fast enough to see her igniting her light saber.

I don't want to do this. She said with tears welling up.

It has to be. I said before entering the first stage of Elon.

My skin darkened in color, (to a mid gray darker than a normal shade of gray) my hair turned a blackish gray, and my eyes turned into a void of black. There was a slight static aura around me now.

I knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight. Ahsoka and I had been training with one another for a long time now. We knew each other's movements. Even what we didn't know, we could counteract against. So Ahsoka charged me. I put a barrier over my entire right arm to allow me to in a way, sword fight with it against her light saber. We had a clash and her light saber made the ugliest of sounds.

You don't have to do this. She shouted before going for another strike. I did a full spin to block it.

I have to Ahsoka. You couldn't understand. I said before kicking her back.

Why do you? Tell me that Kyle. After everything. What has Dooku put you up to? She asked in a hurt tone.

Dooku didn't put me up to this. I said then charged.

We engaged in a sword-like battle for a good couple of minutes. She then began overpowering me after making a very smart move against me. She then pulled out her new Shoto blade and ignited it. So I responded by pushing the Elon further, creating Elon 2. My hair had gotten darker and appeared sharper. My skin appeared the same color and my eyes now had a dark purple circle around then.

We charged at each other again. This time, both of my arms had said barrier. So it was an all out war at this point.

I don't get It, you're throwing away our time, our life together because of a voice? She asked in an angry and hurt tone.

As I stated. I said before knocking her further back. You can't understand.

As I said that, she used the force on me, sending me flying back. I managed to grab one of the ceiling's support beams to collect myself. I then charge back at her, connecting with a tackle. She immediately kicked me off and we stared down yet again. This time, a now crying Ahsoka spoke.

Kyle, we don't have to fight like this. We can both leave together. Once this planet is freed from the Sith, we can live on it. Flee the war.

I was quiet before responding.

As I said, you don't understand. I responded.

But Kyle. She said.

As she said that, I pushed my body even further and pushed into a new form as some would call it. This time. My hair extended and was now jet black. The purple in my eyes became a brighter color. My skins still remained the same as before and my nails had grown. I then looked Ahsoka in the eyes.

It has to be. I said before charging and fighting aggressively.

It was apparent Anakin had taught her well. She was able to parry my attacks, but not with ease. We fought for a fairly long time. Up until she threw a barrel at me. I blocked it with my hand, slapping it away into some of the controls causing it to explode. I managed to hold my ground but Ahsoka was blown back. I stood there and watched her as she walks back towards me. Her Shoto and Lightsaber was turned off. She came up to me and leaned on my shoulder.

Ahsoka... I said.

Kyle... she responded. I'm hurt. For once I can't continue with this fight. Please let's just stop.

I paused for a moment. Then responded.

You love me right? I asked.

Yes. Of course Kyle I...

As she went to speak, I extended pushed my claws into her, making her spit blood onto my arm. She began gasping.

I lightly pushed us to a pillar and leaned us both onto it. Before pulling my claws out of her and letting her slide into a sitting position. I kneeled against a wall and look at the ground. Ahsoka looked up at me.

I told you Ahsoka, you don't understand. In the future, it may be explained. Until then. I stop grabbing her Com-Link from her wrist. Anakin. I said.

Yeah? Is everything okay we heard an explosion? Anakin responded.

Ahsoka is critically wounded. We are at the top. I said.

What? What happe...

As Anakin went to speak I crushed the Com-Link and approached her.

I'm so sorry. I said before kissing her one final time. In time you'll understand. I said as I went to window.

Anakin, Obi Wan, and the rest of the troopers came in to see me. With my black and purple eyes I looked at them. Then stepped out of the window as they looked on in shock. The last thing I remember, they were tending to Ahsoka.

I headed to the ship and cloaked myself. Awaiting to be taken back home to the temple and live a life of isolation away from those I hurt.


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

Chapter 18: Epilogue

I knew what the risk was all along. But I chose to conceal it within myself hoping it wouldn't be fateful. I knew once I did it I would be wanted for a very very long time. I heard she survived but barely. Do I have any regrets? Why of course I do. I'm not that heartless. I still miss her and she will always have a place in my heart. Hopefully the next time I see her I'll get the chance to explain. And to reveal why I did what I did. All to unlock something hidden deep within me that I still do not fully control. But it gets easier as time goes by. I hope it's the same for her. I hope she gets the best. Because I honestly do not feel as if I was the best now. Maybe one day this can, not be forgotten. It'll never be that. But, maybe one day we can set it all aside. Forgive me Ahsoka. Soon you'll understand why I had to do what I did...

The End, for now...


End file.
